STAC Student Government Association Wiki
Welcome to the STAC Student Government Association Wiki St. Thomas Aquinas College's Student Government Association is a primary organization on the STAC campus that works closely with clubs, the student body and faculty to create a sense of community on campus, as well as provide events and activities for students. STAC Student Government The St. Thomas Aquinas College Student Government Association aims to improve student life and ensure that all students have a voice in college decisions. They work to be the liaisons between the students and the faculty, administration, and staff. SGA is made up of all the clubs, classes, and organizations, as well as those students elected to represent the student body. SGA consists of: The Executive Board, Senior Class Board, Junior Class Board, Sophomore Class Board, Freshman Class Board, Club and Organization Elected Officials, and The General Assembly (Student Body). SGA Duties The SGA Executive Board runs monthly General Assembly meetings for all students to attend, holds weekly office hours to be accessible to the student body, manages certain campus events, and handles other day-to-day operations of student life. In addition to their administrative responsibilities, the Executive Board works to oversee the student clubs, classes, and organizations and to assist them when needed. Its five officers (President, Vice President, Executive Treasurer, Executive Secretary and Executive Chief Justice) serve one-year terms from January to December: STAC Clubs Student Government works closely with clubs on the STAC campus. There are various clubs and organizations that student may be a part of: *Senior Class Board *Junior Class Board *Sophomore Class Board *Freshmen Class Board *Alpha Phi Omega *Business Club *Campus Activities Board *Chess Club *Communications Club *Commuter Connection *Council for Exceptional Children *Criminal Justice Club *English Major *Forensics Science Club *Gay Straight Alliance *History Club *House Band *Laetare Players *Lambda Pi Chi *N.E.R.D Club *Outdoor & Adventure Club *Phi Iota Alpha *Psychology *Science Club *Spanish Club *Spartan Comedy Club *Spartan Volunteers *STAC Singers *Therapeutic Recreation Club *Thoma *Thomist *Triple S Step Team *Urban Spotlight *Ultimate Frisbee *WSTK. Students may also submit a club interest form that can be found here:https://sites.google.com/a/stac.edu/stactivities/forms-and-resources to start their own club! All you need is this form, and5 other people who have interest in your new club! This Year's Executive Board President: Marisa Whelan Marisa Whelan is a junior resident student from Westwood, New Jersey. She is majoring in English and minoring in Criminal Justice. In addition to the Executive Board, Marisa is also a Resident Assistant, an Orientation Leader, and a Campus Ambassador. Marisa wanted to become a part of SGA to further enrich the college community and she loves to work with her peers. She hopes to become a stronger leader and work together to make STAC a better place. Fun Fact: Marisa played hockey for 6 years! Vice President: Alexandra Mangus Alex Mangus is a junior resident student from Staten Island, New York. She is a Biology major with a Business minor, and plans to attend Grad school in hopes of becoming a Pediatric Physical Therapist. Alex was the former secretary of the SGA and is excited about being a part of SGA for her second year because it is a great way to get involved, encourage others to be involved, be a leader in the STAC community, and have some fun! Fun Fact: Alex has recently donated 12 inches of hair to Locks of Love! Treasurer: Akiel Andrew Akiel is a freshman here at STAC, and he loves to hang around and play pool! This is Akiel's first year on SGA. He also participates in dodgeball and basketball. He was on the soccer team, and he's even a part of NERD club! He went to Albertus Magnus. He is super excited to be a part of the STAC community! Fun Fact: He met Tracy Morgan! Secretary: Kristina Mathisen Kristina Mathisen is a freshman here at STAC! She's from in Westchester, New York and she is majoring in Art Education. Her favorite place to be at STAC is in the Art Studio, or playing BINGO in the Romano Center. Fun Fact: She coaches cheerleading! Chief Justice: Sean Cochran Sean Cochran is a junior commuter student from West Nyack, New York. He is a Graphic Design Major with a Marketing Concentration, and hopes to own his own marketing firm some day. Last summer was his first summer as an orientation Leader and a Student Ambassador. Getting involved in the STAC Community has been a very exciting learning experience for Sean. He highly recommends getting involved and becoming a part of the STAC Community. Fun Fact: He has been bitten by a zebra. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse